A Chocolate Doughnut
by okamirei
Summary: [FujixSyao] fluff drabble. Syaoran remembers when Fujitaka introduced doughnuts to him.


A/N: Disclaimer: My bloodline doesn't own 'Mister Donut', nor the characters.

-For those who don't recognize who the 'man with the bread cart' is in the story, please refer to Chapitre one of A Strange Child.

* * *

"Hyuu there's a lot to choose from here, ne?" stated the blond wizard, his eyes scanning the rows of different doughnuts in the bakery Mokona brought them to. The gang had just come to a new world, but they started out in this new place with empty and growling stomachs. Desperate, they quickly found a place to eat; a nearby bakery. "What are you going to get, Kuro-pu?" 

"Hmph, these look just like those disgusting sweet things you made for breakfast once in that Outo country." Grumbled Kurogane, scowling.

"Aw, you didn't like my food, Kuro-pon?" whined Fai, teasing the gruff ninja. He turned to the younger boy beside him. "What about you, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran was silent. An old memory suddenly flashed back in his mind when the bakery's sweet aroma reached his senses.

----

"_Are you hungry, Syaoran?" questioned Fujitaka, looking down at the small brown-haired boy. Syaoran shook his head, but a small grumble from the boy's stomach and the sudden tightening of his grip on his Father's hand gave Fujitaka a different answer. The man smiled, bending down and patting the boy's head. "You don't need to be afraid, Syaoran. It's all right to speak up." Syaoran nodded, but remained quiet, keeping his eyes on the ground. Fujitaka observed the boy, and then stood up and looked around. "I'm getting hungry myself too. Let's see if we can find a place to eat here…ah," proclaimed Fujitaka, "over there. Come on, Syaoran." He took the boy's hand, leading him to a nearby building._

_Reaching their destination, Syaoran looked up, curious of the building's large sign. It was a logo of a strange, mustached man with a baker's hat, beside the man letters that spelled out 'Mister Donut'. "Mister Doughnut?" muttered the boy in an inquisitive tone. A sweet smelling aroma embraced him as he and Fujitaka stepped inside the bakery. Syaoran stood and closed his eyes, mesmerized by the smell. This smell was new to him…and he enjoyed it greatly._

_Fujitaka went up to the baker, "One coffee, one cup of milk, a caramel doughnut, and…ah…" he turned to look at the boy, grinning as he saw the child enjoying his surrounding's delightful smell. "…one chocolate doughnut."_

"_Here you are, Syaoran" spoke the Archaeologist, later handing the boy a white paper sack and a carton of milk. "Let's go sit down to eat." Syaoran sat across from his Father at a small round table, taking a drink from his carton of milk before opening the sack. Fujitaka observed the boy in interest as he sipped his coffee, curious to see the boy's reaction of what is inside the bag. _

_The child's large chocolate-coloured eyes widened as he took out a round, bread-like object. It was soft, and smooth on the top from the chocolate icing. Syaoran hesitated, having never seen this kind of food before. This is a…'dough-nut'? Wouldn't that be a nut made of dough? Doubt began to get the boy, but another grumble from his stomach conquered his uneasiness. Closing his eyes, he took a small bite. _

_Fujitaka smiled as he watched Syaoran take the bite, the boy's expression changing from unsure to surprise and delight. He took a bite from his own doughnut, and then chuckled as he saw some chocolate getting on the boy's cheek as Syaoran finished his soft pastry, savoring the sweet taste. "Haha, come here Syaoran…" Fujitaka picked up a napkin and wiped the boy's mouth. "You've never had a doughnut before, haven't you?" The boy picked up his milk, shaking his head and then taking a sip. _

_The man viewed Syaoran with a sympathetic expression. "I don't suppose that man with the bread cart would sell any of these kinds of pastry either…you know, the history of doughnuts is quite interesting! The origin…"_

----

"Ya-hoo, Syaoran-kun" joshed Fai, waving a hand in front of the stolid boy. "Are you ok?"

Syaoran blinked, coming back to consciousness. "Huh?"

"We're waiting for you to choose, Syaoran-kun."

"Mokona is hungry!" piped the white rabbit-like creature.

"Ah, s-sumimasen" stuttered Syaoran. "Etou…" he pondered, his Father's smiling image still in his mind. He smiled sheepishly, then nodded.

"I'd like a chocolate doughnut, please."


End file.
